Dragon Ball Alternate: Vegeta the Saiyan of Planet Earth
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: What if Prince Vegeta the fourth was sent to the Planet Earth instead of the low-class Saiyan child Kakarot and he goes though everything that Kakarot would have. How much will the Dragon Ball Universe would be different just because of this change?


**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(This story was inspired by the manga Dragon Ball Sai and it is my own take on the idea)**

* * *

**What if Vegeta was sent to Planet Earth instead of Goku**

**Age 732**

On Planet Vegeta the currant home world of the warrior race known as the Saiyan's the King of all Saiyan's King Vegeta had just met Frieza the new emperor of the Universe as his father King Cold has decided to retire and hand over his empire to his son and now King Vegeta was checking on his son the Prince of all Saiyan's Prince Vegeta in the nursing capsule and he was proud of Vegeta's potential and he declare that his son would rule the Universe instead of Frieza.

However when King Vegeta noticed an unknown child in a nearby capsule to his son's he became angrily as this nursery is supposed to be exclusive to only Saiyan elites and he demanded to know why so one of the Saiyan medics on hand told King Vegeta that the unknown child name was Broly and he was the son of Lieutenant Paragus and the reason why Broly was in the nursery was because he power readings fluctuate but his battle power is abnormally high, maybe even higher than that of Prince Vegeta.

When King Vegeta heard that he refused to believe it so he took a device for reading battle power from the medic and places it against Broly's tank however he caused Broly to start crying and the device exploded and one of the Saiyan medics who was nearby taking notes and told King Vegeta that, even discounting outlier readings, Broly's battle power is quite high, and they speculates that Broly might be the Legendary Super Saiyan.

After hearing this King Vegeta's resolve hardens and decides his course of action which was to sent Broly to a frontier world that was far away from Planet Vegeta however not everyone of King Vegeta's high ranking generals agree with King Vegeta's plan for the young Saiyan as they saw that with his potential and the possibility to be the Legendary Super Saiyan they could overthrow Frieza and be free from his families rule forever so they decided to stage a coup against King Vegeta.

When King Vegeta ordered for Broly to be sent away to Planet Vampa that was the high ranking generals started their coup against King Vegeta and they prevented Broly from being sent away and they use poison to weaken King Vegeta since he was far stronger then all of them and when he was weaken enough they took him down however the Queen of all Saiyan's Queen Saya saw what happened and even though she wanted to avenge her husband she wasn't a fool even though she was the strongest female Saiyan she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance fighting against all of the high ranking generals by herself and she couldn't risk of getting hurt as she was pregnant with her and King Vegeta's second child.

So Queen Saya quickly race over to the nursing capsule to get Vegeta before leaving Planet Vegeta however when they got there she discovered that the high ranking generals had sent Vegeta to a far world and they made sure that nobody would know which world it was expect for them and so Queen Saya had no choice but to leave Planet Vegeta however she swore that she would find her first born son and they would some day return to Planet Vegeta to reclaim the throne and have revenge for King Vegeta.

Afterwards the high ranking generals announced King Vegeta and his families death where they told Frieza that King Vegeta underestimate Frieza's power and he began to plan a coup to get overthrow him but they were against it so they killed him and Frieza was pleased by this as it show that these Saiyan's were loyal to him and secretly he feared that someday a Super Saiyan would rise up however Frieza saw that was never going to happen as the Saiyan's who had the greatest potential of becoming a Saiyan were the royal line and now they were all gone so Frieza didn't have the eradicate the Saiyan's in the future.

Meanwhile Vegeta arrive on Planet Earth he lands in the ocean near a small island which had a small pink house on it and belong to Master Roshi who was a world famous master of martial artist and with the aid from his sea turtle who's name was Turtle they went to what it was and they found Tarble so they took him back to their home while Vegeta's Attack Ball shank to the ocean floor and Master Roshi fed Vegeta and desired that he was going to adopt the boy as his grandson and renamed Tarble to Mutaito after the man who trained Master Roshi.

**(To save confusion I will still be calling Vegeta by his true name)**

Master Roshi taught Vegeta martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, however during one night Vegeta woke up to get a glass of water and during which he was saw the full moon for the first time in his life but it triggered the Saiyan transformation into a Great Ape and his power was increased tenfold which caused every single person who had the ability to sense every to stop whatever they were doing and made them look at the direction where Vegeta was and during Vegeta's rampage he unknowingly killed Master Roshi who try to stop Vegeta and Vegeta then began firing a energy beams from his mouth which destroyed the nearby mounting but he firing one into the sky which destroyed the moon and cause Vegeta to turn back to normal.

**Continue in**

**Part: one**

* * *

**(The next chapter will contain the event's of the first part of the first Dragon Ball series)**


End file.
